


Thinking out loud

by rapgodponyo



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, PoNiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapgodponyo/pseuds/rapgodponyo
Summary: It was not Daniel's plan to say that.Not at all.But he was thinking out loud for once.And he hated himself for that





	Thinking out loud

**Author's Note:**

> For Alinor because you know what I mean
> 
> Also I love them both so much my heart  
> Please enjoy reading it
> 
> P.S. I hope reading this makes you Happy happy ;)

„Sewoon-ah, I love you!“

….

He didn’t just really say it out loud, did he?  
Daniel just wanted to hit himself when the call was ended. Seongwoo stared at his friend with wide eyes.  
Even the elder couldn’t believe his ears.

The camera team stopped filming as they sensed how the two friends needed some private time. Daniel nodded at them and thanked them.

“I really just said it, didn’t I?”, he looked at his friend still in shock.  
The elder nodded. “Yes, Kang Daniel, you did. God, you are so stupid! Why did you even think about that while talking to him?!”  
Daniel lowered his head at the scolding. He deserved it though. Like why couldn’t he control his stupid tongue?  
“So, what are you going to do about it now, Kang Daniel? The both of you are going to be really busy the upcoming days. It will be difficult to get to talk to him now. Just wait until Kihyun-sonbae talks to Sewoon. You better hope for him to be okay because you know Kihyun-sonbae will hurt anyone who messes with Sewoon in any way.”  
Daniel let out a deep sigh again. Yes, he was in some deep shit.

He had known the younger for ages, but his true feelings had to be out like this. He hated himself so much.

 

\- At Wanna One’s dorm –

Sewoon stared at the phone not being able to believe his ears.  
He leaned against Jaehwan to have some secure hold. The soon to be singer has known Daniel for ages, and NEVER, not once, did he say ‘Sewoon-ah, I love you’.

The rest of the boys did not notice the shock in Sewoon’s face, as they kept chatting. Jaehwan turned around and looked at his friend mouthing ‘Are you okay?’ which the younger simply answered with a nod but took the hand of his friend. If only the camera wasn’t rolling he would have talked to his friend about the mix of emotions he felt.  
About how confused he was and how he did not know how to interpret the said words.  
The others did not notice the trouble Sewoon was going through but Jaehwan did. He knew his best friend really well and he was also one of the few that knew about Sewoon’s crush on Daniel. “Oh Kang Daniel, what have you done. You had to confuse his mind during such an important time… You are really in great trouble when I see later!”, the elder thought and patted Sewoon’s back.

When it was time for the visitors to leave, Jaehwan took Sewoon to the side, making sure only Minhyun was listening to his conversation with his friend. “Listen, do not overthink it, okay? Do not question it. Wait until you both meet again and talk through it. The both of you have a lot of talking to do. I won’t tell him your secret, don’t worry. You can trust me.”  
Sewoon nodded and placed his head in Jaehwan’s chest. “I have known him for ages, but he never said that. My mind is so confused. I simply want to talk to him, Jaehwannie.” “I know, Sewoonie, I know. But now the both of you will be busy, our debut is going to be really soon and so is your music video filming. I know how your mind works, it will overwork these three words for next few weeks, but try to stop it from doing so, Jung Sewoon. Wait until you both meet and talk about it, I am begging you.”  
The younger boy let out a small sigh and bit his lips. He hated promising something he could not control. He looked down.

Minhyun, who of course had followed the conversation could only shake his head. He knew about Daniel’s true feelings for Sewoon, so he couldn’t believe the mess Daniel created. But it was their mess to clean up, and neither him nor Jaehwan had the right to clean it up.  
He simply hugged his friend. That was all he could do.  
“You will be fine”, he simply said before Sewoon had to leave their dorm.

 

\- Later at night –

“Kang freaking Daniel”, Jaehwan said once all the cameras were turned off and the Wanna One members were left alone.  
The elder stared at the vocalist and looked down. He knew he was in trouble for his actions earlier this day.  
“So, you just HAD to confess like that? Over the phone? Without like a real context? I thought Woojin was the biggest idiot of Wanna One when it comes to love but you had to top his confession to Hyeongseob. Listen, Kang Daniel, Sewoon has no idea how you meant it. He was totally confused because you never said it to him during all the years you have known each other. I got no idea how you plan to clean this mess, but you better do. Because as you know, Sewoon tends to overthink any and everything. So, thank you for messing up with his mind.  
And YOU were making fun about Woojin’s confession. Gosh, I cannot believe how stupid you are.”

During the scolding Daniel kept his face down because he knew that everything what Jaehwan said was true. He had been joking about Woojin’s, a video about his feeling he sent Hyeongseob, and now he simply told Sewoon about his true feelings without a real context.  
People might think he was overreacting but imagine knowing someone for ages, being close friends and suddenly telling him out of the blue you love him. Of course Sewoon would have no idea how to understand this.

“I will try to talk to him as soon as possible. I was thinking out loud. But I love him, Jaehwan. I really do.”  
“Yes, you do, no one who has ever heard you talking about Sewoon will try to deny it. Good luck, Daniel. You better hope Sewoon will not overthink it and talk to Kihyun-hyung about it, because if he does I do not know you at all.”  
Daniel lowered his gaze again. Oh yes, Kihyun-sonbae was really scary when it came to Sewoon. But right now he could not do anything. He had to come up with an idea how to clean up the mess he created and this should better not take too much time.

He took out his wallet and looked at the picture of him and Sewoon, the one he kept close with him ever since they had taken it. The picture was taken one day before Sewoon had left for KPop Star audition in Seoul. Sewoon hold his guitar close to him and Daniel had an arm around the younger.  
Looking at it now Daniel felt like laughing. The day before Sewoon’s audition was the day he realized about his true feeling for him. Letting out a deep sigh again he walked into his room and sat down on his bed, eyes never leaving the picture. 

“Sewoon-ah, I hope you are fine after Hyung’s thinking out loud. I cannot wait to talk to you in private and tell you all the stuff I have been hiding for way too long now.”

\- The same night in a small room on the other side of the down –

Sewoon couldn’t sleep. His mind went back to Daniel’s sentence. He couldn’t believe the words he heard, but the others heard it as well. It could not be true. There was no way.  
Daniel was his older brother from another mother, even though he had already enough brothers. Could it be, that maybe Sewoon wasn’t the only one who felt more than friendship? 

He shook his head and hold his guitar tight. There was no way Daniel-hyung felt like that. “Sewoonnie, you are my favorite little brother, don’t worry.” And he had Seongwoo after all... They were close to getting married, so there was no place in Daniel’s heart unless it was for being his little brother.

Looking at his textbook his sighed sadly. The book had been a lucky charm given by the elder for his auditions back then.  
“Once the audition is over you need to write your feelings into it so that you can write a song later about it”, the elder had said and hugged him tightly.

It’s been that day, where Sewoon finally realized why he hated being called Daniel’s little brother. He wanted to be more than that. But he knew he’d never be able to be that.  
He was the shy guitar boy after all.

“Sewoonie? I thought you had a day off. Why are you here?”, a sudden voice broke his thoughts. It was Hyunwoo, also known as the leader of Monsta X called Shownu.  
Sewoon turned around and looked at the elder. Hyunwoo was one of the people he trusted the most in the company. He’d never admit that but Hyunwoo felt almost like a father.

“Yeah, but I wanted to calm my mind, so I went here.”  
“Something you want to talk about? I won’t tell Kihyun if you don’t want to. But you are looking at Daniel’s textbook with that sad kind of expression. If you have love troubles I might not be an expert, but I can listen.”

Sewoon bit his lips, tears threatening to come out. And slowly a lonely tear went down his cheek.  
Hyungwoo did not wait any longer and pulled the younger boy into his arms tightly. He patted the younger’s head and whispered things to calm him down.

“Hey, it’s okay. Appa is here. Whatever happened, you will be fine.”  
“He… he said he loved me”, Sewoon said and bit his lips pushing himself away from the elder and looked at him with scared eyes.  
And the elder understood him perfectly. He had listened to Sewoon’s songs about missing someone but not knowing how to find him

After Sewoon had left for Seoul the two hadn’t seen each other until the first day of recording Produce 101.  
And Sewoon blamed himself for not trying to keep in touch, but KPop Star kept him really busy and once the show was over and he was able to return to Busan, Daniel had left town.  
During that day the younger had written a song called “When peaches fade”. And that page was open right now.

“I love him, Hyunwoo-hyung. But he does not feel the same for me. He has Seongwoo-hyung. You saw it on TV, they are almost married. I am only his little brother after all. 

Hyunwoo looked at his friend and pulled him closer into his arms.  
He knew whatever he’d say now, it would not help.  
“How about you spend the night at our dorm. Kihyun would be really happy to have you over again. Come on, you shouldn’t spend your free day in this room all on your own.”  
Sewoon wanted to argue but he knew that Hyunwoo was right. And also, he could use some distraction and where could he better find it than in Monsta X’s dorm with his friends who had supported him since the moment he joined the company and taught him a lot.  
“Okay, let’s go home.”

The two made their way to the nearby dorm but Hyunwoo was already thinking about what to do about Kang Daniel. He might not be Kihyun but he knew that Sewoon could not take this emotional pain any longer, and he also cared for the younger a lot.  
He’d have to give Daniel a piece of his mind and tell him to stop messing with Sewoon. 

 

The two boys got to the dorm were the other members were waiting for their leader already.  
Minhyuk opened the door and wanted already to start complaining when he saw Sewoon.  
“OH MY GOD GUYS SEWOON-AH IS VISITING US”, he screamed and all the other members ran to crush the poor boy into a hug.

And Sewoon smiled happily. Yes, it’s been a good idea to follow Hyunwoo-hyung here. He needed their company today.  
Snuggling into someone’s chest he finally felt like the pain was fading a little bit.

 

\- The next day –

When the next day came, Hyunwoo carefully left his dorm. The leader had talked to his manager and explained him that he needed to clear up some stuff. The rest of his group were sleeping in the living room, Sewoon being somewhere between them.  
They had played many different games and everyone had enjoyed that time. It almost felt like back in trainee days when they were more carefree than today.

Hyunwoo looked at the address he had gotten from a friend of him who worked for YMC and also trained the soon to debut group, and called a taxi. He knew that they were still in their dorm. Don’t ask him how, he had his ways when he needed to.

The rode took him about 20 minutes, then he finally arrived in front of Wanna One’s apartment complex. It was time.  
He rang the bell only to see a really surprised Jaehwan in the monitor and he had to fight the urge not to laugh.  
“Hyunwoo-hyung?”  
“Can you please let me in, Jaehwannie? I need to talk to someone of you.”  
“S-Sure.”

So there he was, standing inside Wanna One’s dorm, which was really big by the way, and facing eleven really surprised/shocked faces.  
“Hyung, what are you doing here”, Jaehwan asked. Never would he imagine seeing his friend here. Seongwoo shot Daniel a look that said ‘You are in trouble’ and smiled at Hyunwoo. “Sonbaenim, is Sewoon-ah okay? I mean we saw him yesterday and he seemed to be okay. Or is there perhaps any other reason for your visit?”, Seongwoo asked.

Hyunwoo nodded and finally glared lightly at Daniel. Said boy had been trying to avoid his gaze ever since the elder had entered the apartment.  
“Kang Daniel, I think we need to talk. In private.”  
A nod, the only answer he was able to give, because he knew the topic his senior wanted to talk about.

Jung Sewoon.

“If you could follow me into my room, Sonbae”, Daniel led the elder into his shared room and closed the door eventhough he’d bet his entire income that his members would be next to the door trying to hear their conversation.

“Daniel-ah, I am not Kihyun so I will not kill you, but I cannot watch this without doing anything. He was really down yesterday and stayed in his little room in our company almost the entire night until I found him and he kept looking at the textbook you gave him. When I asked him what’s wrong he told me about your words. Do not play with him like that. You cannot simply say these words for the first time in ages over a video call. You should know Sewoon well enough to understand his way of thinking. For him a simple ‘I love you’ means more a lot. Do not play with him like that. Especially when you and Seongwoo are almost dating.”

At the last sentence Daniel’s eyes widened and he quickly shock his head.  
“I am sorry to interrupt Sonbae, but Seongwoo-hyung is just a really close friend of mine. But I do not feel for him that way, how can someone go ones’ heart when it’s been already occupied by someone else for ages?  
Hyunwoo-sonbae, I love Sewoon. I have been loving him for ages.  
What I told him over the phone were my real feelings I have been hiding for a while now.  
I was simply thinking out loud when I told him it. 

Because Sonbae, I never stopped loving him. Not since I realized about my feeling for him the day he left for Seoul.”

Daniel bit his lips staring at the elder singer. He was scared for god’s sake. It was Hyunwoo-sonbae after all. Luckily it was not Kihyun, because he wouldn’t be alive, but Hyunwoo-sonbae was still pretty scaring as well.  
“God, you both are so stupid, I can’t.  
He clearly thinks that you and Seongwoo are in a relationship… That’s why it hurt him even more. Do you even talk to each other? I cannot believe this situation.  
You are coming with me. I do not care if you have any other schedules for the day. You are clearing this mess with Sewoon up.  
Now.  
Not tomorrow, today.  
Better not let him get any stupid ideas and make him talk to Kihyun about it, because we both know that once he gets to know about it, you will be in really big trouble.”

Daniel nodded. Hyunwoo was right. Sewoon was someone to overthink any and everything, so he’d better clean it up now. Luckily he had no schedules that day.  
“Sewoon has some recording to do, but our company treats him as their baby so it won’t be a problem to get him out for a talk to you. I will talk to your manager and tell him that it’s really important.”

Daniel nodded once again and the boys left the room.

Surprisingly his members weren’t waiting outside the room but they all had gathered up inside the living room. Minhyun was the first one to see him and got up.

“Daniel-ah, are you okay?”  
“Yes, I think Sewoon and I had trouble in communication. He believes that Seongwoo-hyung and I are dating. I need to tell him it’s not the case and finally man up and confess.  
My confession is years too late.”

The rest of the boys nodded in understanding. Jaehwan got up and hugged his elder friend. “Good luck, Hyung.”

Daniel looked over to Hyunwoo who had just been talking to his manager and nodded at the elder. Soon, the truth would be out and Daniel was scared about Sewoon’s reaction.

 

The both idols drove with the taxi to the Starship building. During the way the two idols did not talk at all. Hyunwoo was busy talking over the phone with someone of his company about whatever while Daniel tried to find the words to say to Sewoon.

And then there he was.  
Daniel was standing in front of Sewoon who had just gotten out of the recording room. “H-hyung”, the younger just stuttered out. The elder simply pulled him into his arms. The place he belonged to.

“I am sorry for taking so long to tell you, Ponyo. I am sorry that you heard the three words I wanted to tell you when I was thinking out loud.  
But Ponyo, I was thinking out loud and I want you to know, that I do not love Seongwoo-hyung more than just a friend.  
I am thinking out loud, maybe we found love right back in Busan, when we were young kids. Or at least I found my love back there. But Jung Sewoon, I need you to know, that I love you.”

Sewoon tightened his grip on the elder and hid his head into the elder’s chest. “If that’s a dream, do not wake me up. Because it’s like my biggest wish to come true.”  
When Daniel heard this he grinned and pushed the younger lightly away only to place his lips on the younger’s.

 

Maybe sometimes thinking out loud wasn’t that bad  
In Daniel's case thinking out loud has been the best thing ever. Because it forced him to finally confess his true feelings to the love of his life.

Jung Sewoon.

His Ponyo.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh I hope you enjoyed reading it.  
> It's almost like an open end kind of feeling but I felt like ending it like that.  
> Leave any comments if you feel like it!!


End file.
